


[Podfic] Constellations in the Streetlights

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of china_shop's story</p><p>
  <i>Neal takes Satchmo for a walk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Constellations in the Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Constellations in the Streetlights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178463) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



**Title:** Constellations in the Streetlights

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 11 minutes 15 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (11MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/constellations-in-streetlights)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
